Parallel World
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Sebuah portal waktu yang menjebakmu kembali pada masa-masa yang terlewatkan. Jika tak ada  hari esok untukmu, apakah yang akan kau lakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahan di masa lalu? GaaHina rules. My first sci-fi. Mind to RnR or CnC?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OC, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Second warning: Fic ini berbasis Many World Interpretation Theory dan segala hal yang memungkinkannya**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**Vladivostok, Rusia**

Gaara mengembangkan payungnya saat titik-titik air berjatuhan dari langit. Ah, memasuki musim gugur memang sering terjadi presipitasi di wilayah ini. Paling menyenangkan tentu saja pulang ke rumah dan menikmati secangkir teh hangat yang dibuatkan oleh istrinya, lalu mengajak putranya untuk bermain catur. Putranya mungkin belum genap lima tahun, tapi dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, ia bisa cepat memahami apapun yang diajarkan padanya.

Gaara tersenyum, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi istri dan anaknya saat ia pulang nanti. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di Lubyankaya Ploshchad, markas FSB. Profesinya sebagai seorang _profiler _lah yang menuntutnya demikian.

Gaara menatap rumah bergaya minimalis itu dari kejauhan. Sepertinya ada yang berubah. Ah, mungkin karena terlalu lama meninggalkan Vladivostok, ia jadi kurang mengenali rumahnya sendiri.

Rumput di halaman rumah masih berwarna hijau segar. Pohon mangga di samping rumah juga masih berdiri kokoh. Tapi Gaara tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Papa pulang," Gaara memutar _handle _pintu berwarna kuning keemasan.

Sunyi. Tak ada sahutan dari dalam.

Gaara melepas sepatunya yang sudah terbalut lumpur. Ia melangkah masuk. Rasa penasaran mulai menggelitikinya. Kemana istri dan putranya?

Bahkan ruangan ini terasa berbeda. Seingatnya, tata letak ruang tamunya tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya lemari besar itu tidak ada. Lalu, di sudut sebelah kanan seharusnya ada sebuah rak kecil tempat menyimpan koleksi DVD kesukaannya. Hey, bahkan ruangan ini seharusnya bercat putih, bukan biru muda.

Ini tidak masuk akal. Gaara hanya pergi selama dua minggu ke Moskow, tapi segalanya tampak sangat berbeda.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal sampai akhir pekan?" terdengar suara perempuan yang sepertinya sedang terisak.

Itu suara Hinata, istrinya. Dia sedang bicara dengan siapa? Apa jangan-jangan dia selingkuh dengan pria lain saat dia pergi? Gaara baru akan membuka pintu kamar itu saat ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya.

"Aku harus pergi, Hinata. Mengertilah. Kasus pembunuhan berantai itu harus segera kuselesaikan."

Gaara tercekat. Suara itu, dia sangat mengenalnya. Itu suaranya. Suara seorang Sabaku no Gaara. Siapa laki-laki yang sedang bicara pada istrinya? Kenapa suaranya sangat mirip dengan Gaara? Dari celah-celah pintu, Gaara mengintip. Ia terbelalak kaget melihat pria itu.

Rambut merah yang sama. Mata _turquoise_ yang sama. Lamat-lamat ia mengingat. Apa yang disaksikannya ini sama persis seperti ketika ia hendak pergi dua minggu lalu.

"Jangan menangis. Aku benci melihatmu menangis," kata Gaara di ruangan itu.

Gaara di balik pintu merasa geram, sekaligus _shock_. Sungguh, ia tak mengira nada suaranya sedingin itu. Rasanya ia ingin melayangkan satu pukulan di wajah Gaara dalam ruangan yang telah membuat istrinya menangis.

Tapi kenyataannya , justru sebuah pukulan tak terlihat menghantamnya.

Sepenuhnya Gaara sadar, laki-laki dalam ruangan itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Jika ia ingin memukulnya berarti sama saja ia memukul dirinya sendiri.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu. Cih! Pasti si brengsek itu yang akan pergi.

Apa? Brengsek? Sadarkah kau, Sabaku no Gaara, laki-laki yang kau sebut brengsek itu adalah dirimu sendiri.

Gaara di balik pintu bergegas mencari tempat persembunyian. Meski ia belum sepenuhnya mengerti, Gaara tahu ia tidak boleh terlihat oleh Gaara yang satunya lagi. Ia menunggu laki-laki itu keluar.

"Paman Gaara itu siapa, Ma? Kenapa aku harus memanggilnya Papa?"

Suara kecil itu… suara Kaito, putranya. Suaranya berasal dari kamar yang ada di samping kamar Gaara dan Hinata. Gaara terhenyak kembali. Bukankah Hinata masih ada di kamarnya? Lalu kenapa Kaito bicara seolah-olah ada Hinata di kamarnya?

Sebenarnya dimanakah ia berada sekarang? Kenapa ada begitu banyak hal yang membingungkan di sini?

Gaara kembali mengintip. Kali ini ia melihat Hinata sedang menemani Kaito. Ada sebuah buku dongeng anak-anak di tangannya. Sepertinya ia sedang membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur untuk Kaito.

"Jangan panggil paman_._ Papa Gaara adalah Papamu, sayang," kata Hinata.

"Tapi Paman Gaara tidak pernah mengajakku bermain," anak berumur sekitar empat tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Papa sering mengajari Kaito main catur kan?" kata Hinata, "Kaito harus bersyukur. Papa Gaara sangat sibuk lho. Beruntung, Papa masih sempat mengajari Kaito main catur."

Gaara tersenyum kecut mendengar Hinata menyebut frasa 'sangat sibuk'. Hey, tapi Hinata memang benar. Waktu Gaara memang habis untuk memburu kasus demi kasus yang seolah mendesaknya untuk segera ia tuntaskan.

Gaara membayangkan, seandainya ia bisa memeluk wanita itu detik ini juga. Mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih padanya. Kini ia mulai mengerti, kenapa Kaito terkadang merasa asing saat melihatnya. Bermain catur bersama ternyata tidak cukup untuk menebus waktu-waktu yang hilang.

"Tapi aku kepingin tamasya naik gajah sama Papa, kayak Ryuga. Minggu kemarin Ryuga diajak Paman Sasuke tamasya naik gajah," Kaito menyebut nama teman sekaligus tetangga mereka.

"Nanti Mama bilang ke Papa," kata Hinata, "Sekarang Kaito tidur, ya. Ini sudah malam."

Gaara mengernyit. Ini bahkan belum jam lima sore. Kenapa Hinata menyebut malam? Gaara mengangkat pergelangan tangannya untuk membaca jam. Ia terkejut. Kenapa jarum jam di tangannya bergerak melambat. Tidak mungkin karena kehabisan baterai. Gaara tak pernah lupa menjemurnya selama beberapa detik di bawah sinar matahari. Tentu saja karena mekanisme jam ini menggunakan sel fotovoltaik.

Gaara hafal ritme jam tangannya. Astaga, ada apa ini sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Gaara membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Kepalanya terasa pening dan berputar-putar. Saat cahaya bisa diterima sepenuhnya oleh kedua matanya, Gaara memandang sekeliling. Astaga! Ruangan ini tampak berbeda dengan yang tadi dilihatnya. Gaara sedikit menggerutu. Apa lagi yang akan dilihatnya sekarang?

"Gaara, kau ketiduran di sofa?" muncul Hinata di hadapannya.

"Hinata?" Gaara terkejut.

Oh, syukurlah. Sepertinya ia hanya bermimpi. Mimpi buruk tentang dunia paralel yang terasa begitu kejam. Mungkin Tuhan memang sengaja memutarkan waktu untuknya dan menunjukkan setiap kesalahan yang ia lakukan untuk kemudian ia perbaiki.

"Ga-Gaara…" Hinata tersentak kaget saat lengan kekar Gaara tiba-tiba menariknya dalam sebuah dekapan.

"Aku… minta maaf," bisik Gaara dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

Hinata terlihat sedikit bingung. Tapi ia membalas pelukan Gaara yang sarat akan kerinduan, kerapuhan dan kepasrahan seorang laki-laki yang lemah di hadapan sang Aphrodite.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Hinata.

"Jawab aku, Hinata," ucap Gaara, "Seberapa sering aku menyakitimu?"

Hinata tak menjawab. Tak sepatah kata pun ia ucapkan. Bibirnya seolah terkunci oleh pertanyaan Gaara. Itu bukan pertanyaan yang mudah. Karena ia tak tahu pasti, apa maksud sebenarnya dari pertanyaan itu.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu sering menyakitimu sampai-sampai kau tak sanggup lagi menghitungnya," kata Gaara.

Hinata melepas pelukannya perlahan, "Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh. Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan," Hinata melangkah ke dapur.

Gaara menariknya kembali dalam sebuah dekapan. "Disini saja. Kau sarapanku pagi ini," Gaara menenggelamkan wajahnya di helaian rambut indigo milik istrinya. Naluri lelakinya membimbing Gaara untuk menyibakkan helaian selembut sutra itu sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan bibirnya di leher pucat Hinata. Bukan kecupan yang lembut memang. Sebuah tanda kemerahan tercipta disana. Membuat Gaara semakin berhasrat untukmembuat lebih banyak tanda lagi.

"Ga-Gaara, ja-jangan lakukan ini. Ba-bagaimana kalau Kaito melihatnya?" mati-matian Hinata meredam desahannya.

Ah, benar juga. Gaara terlalu terbuai euforianya sampai-sampai ia melupakan tempat dimana ia berada sekarang. Setengah tak rela, ia melepaskan Hinata.

"Baiklah. Aku mandi dulu. Kita lanjutkan lagi kalau Kaito sudah berangkat, ya," kata Gaara.

Wajah Hinata terlihat merah padam. Ia melangkah ke dapur, meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terpaku menatapnya.

"Kau selingkuh dengan siapa?"

Deg! Jantung Gaara seakan berhenti berdetak saat mendengar suara itu lagi. Oh, tidak! Jangan bilang dia masih berada di dunia paralel terkutuk ini.

Gaara menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengar percakapan Hinata dengan Gaara yang satu lagi. Memorinya kembali mengingat, kapan saat percakapan itu berlangsung.

"A-apa ma-maksud Gaara? A-aku tidak selingkuh," ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

"Itu apa?" tanya Gaara.

"I-ini Gaara sendiri yang kan yang membuatnya?" ucap Hinata.

"Terserah kau saja."

Gaara tercekat. Kerongkongannya terasa kering. Ini… kejadian sekitar setahun lalu. Saat ia melihat Hinata mempunyai bercak kemerahan di lehernya. Saat itu dia mengira Hinata berselingkuh. Istrinya cukup cantik dan ia tahu beberapa pria yang pernah tertarik padanya. Apalagi dengan kesibukan Gaara yang luar biasa, tentu mudah bagi Hinata untuk melakukannya.

Gaara sibuk memaki pikirannya. Demi Tuhan, ia sama sekali tak memperhitungkan adanya sebuah paradoks waktu.

Cukup sudah semuanya. Ia harus menemui Gaara di masa ini. Ia harus memberi tahu semuanya. Tentu saja untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Agar Hinata tak lagi terluka. Agar Kaito tak lagi merasa asing padanya.

"Gaara," ia memanggil Gaara yang baru keluar dari dapur. Rasanya agak aneh saat ia harus memanggil namanya sendiri, pada dirinya sendiri pula.

"Hn?" Gaara yang dipanggil mengernyit. Ia menatap Gaara dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Apa kau… aku?"

Bagus! Gaara tahu dirinya dalam dimensi mana pun cukup cerdas. Agaknya Gaara yang berada di dimensi ini langsung mengerti bahwa yang mengajaknya bicara adalah Gaara dari masa depan.

"Aku yang mencium Hinata. Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap dingin padanya," kata Gaara.

Gaara yang lebih muda mengernyit lagi, "Maksudmu apa?"

Oh, rasanya Gaara ingin memaki pria di hadapannya. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa keluarganya membutuhkannya? Ich! Tentu saja tidak. Yang dipikirkan pria ini pasti hanyalah kasus dan FSB. Nyaris tak ada tempat untuk Hinata dan Kaito, meski ia berulang kali bilang kalau ia sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh," pada akhirnya hanya itulah yang terucap dari mulut Gaara.

Gaara yang lebih muda menyeringai, "Bukankah aku adalah dirimu?"

Gaara semakin bertambah geram. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Disaat yang sama, pikirannya sibuk memikirkan cara yang terbaik untuk menjelaskan pada Gaara yang lebih muda tentang semua hal yang dilihatnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau membagi waktumu untuk Hinata dan Kaito? Hinata menangis karenamu. Kaito bahkan menolak memanggilmu Papa. Ia tak mengenalimu sebagai ayahnya," kata Gaara.

Gaara yang lebih muda tak menyahut. Sepertinya ia memikirkan hal yang baru saja diucapkan Gaara.

"Begitukah?" Gaara yang lebih muda terlihat sedikit _shock_. Apa? Sedikit? Ugh, Gaara bahkan hampir gila memikirkan hal itu.

"Kembalilah, temui Hinata," kata Gaara.

"Pulanglah ke dimensimu sendiri," tukas Gaara yang lebih muda, "Perbaiki apa yang sudah kuhancurkan."

Dan ruangan ini kembali berubah. Gaara yang lebih muda menghilang. Gaara mengangkat pergelangan tangannya. Jarum jam itu kini bergerak sedikit lebih cepat. Sepertinya waktu senang mempermainkannya. Di antara dunia paralel ini, manakah yang merupakan dimensi Gaara yang sesungguhnya?

Sedikitnya Gaara mulai mengerti. Pintu-pintu di rumah ini memiliki dunia paralel yang berbeda-beda. Petunjuknya adalah pergerakan jarum jam di tangannya. Semakin jarum jam itu bergerak sesuai ritme yang seharusnya, semakin dekat pula ia dengan dimensi tempat seharusnya ia berada.

Gaara mengujinya dengan memperhatikan pergerakan jarum jam saat ia berada di depan pintu. Saat ia menemukan pergerakan yang sesuai, ia membuka pintu tersebut.

Ruangan itu kosong. Tak seorang pun ada di dalamnya. Hanya terisi benda-benda mati. Rak berisi buku-buku favorit Hinata, juga beberapa koleksi kitab undang-undang miliknya. Di meja sudut tergeletak sebuah koran. Gaara tergerak untuk meraihnya. Ia membaca headline koran tersebut.

**Penyergapan Bos Mafia Tewaskan seorang Intel.**

Gaara melirik tanggal terbit koran itu. Ah, ini koran untuk besok pagi. Rupanya ia melompat sehari ke masa depan. Matanya menelusuri rangakaian kalimat di depan matanya.

_**MOSKOW-** Tragedi penyergapan Bos mafia berinisial D ternyata mengorbankan seorang Intel FSB. Hari ini, Sabaku no Gaara akan dimakamkan. Intel kepercayaan FSB itu meninggalkan seorang istri dan seorang anak laki-laki._

Deg!

Koran di tangannya jatuh. Tangannya dingin seolah membeku. Pikirannya seolah berputar-putar. Bayangan Hinata yang menangis, Kaito yang menolak memanggil Papa hingga pertemuannya dengan Gaara dari masa lalu.

Tak ada hari esok untuknya.

Waktulah yang menyeretnya dalam dunia tanpa batas dan memperlihatkan kesalaahnnya tanpa bisa ia tebus.

Seseorang membuka pintu. Awalnya Gaara mengira itu adalah Hinata. Yapi ia salah. Yang dilihatnya adalah seorang remaja kira-kira berumur lima belas tahun. Ia memiliki rambut _spikey indigo_ dan mata _lavender_ yang sama dengan Hinata. Ia mengenakan sebuah jaket abu-abu. Gaara berani bertaruh, ia pasti banyak digilai teman-teman perempuannya. Remaja ini tampak mirip seseorang.

"Anda Sabaku no Gaara?" ia membuka suara.

Gaara mengangguk, meski hatinya bertanya-tanya. Darimana anak ini tahu namanya?

Bug!

Belum lenyap rasa herannya, anak itu sudah menghantamkan sebuah pukulan di ulu hatinya. Gaara sedikit terhuyung akibat tidak mngantisispasi pukulan itu. Ia meringis. Matanya menatap pemuda itu seolah minta penjelasan.

"Papa bodoh! Aku benci Papa!"

Gaara menatapnya tak percaya. Anak ini… Kaito? Putranya, oh tidak. Kaito putranya dan Hinata. Bocah yang dulu kerap diajaknya main catur, kini sudah tumbuh sebesar ini. Bocah yang merasa asing padanya, sekarang memanggilnya Papa.

_Aku benci Papa!_

Kalimat itu bergema kembali di telinga Gaara. Ironis sekali. Kaito datang dan kalimat itulah yang ditujukan untuknya. Sekalipun Gaara paham kenapa Kaito mengucapkan kalimat itu, tetap saja ia merasa miris.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang diucapkan Gaara. Satu kata yang sangat jarang ia ucapkan. Sangat jarang hingga Gaara yakin, frekuensinya mengucapkan kata itu tak lebih dari dua puluh kali.

"Papa bodoh," kata Kaito. Suaranya terdengar begitu dingin. "Papa meninggalkan kami. Bahkan tak ada ucapan selamat tinggal untuk kami. Kami benci Papa. Tapi Papa tak pernah mau hilang dari ingatan kami."

Oh, seandainya Kaito seorang anak perempuan, mungkin ia akan menangis saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Ka-kakak…" terdengar suara lembut dan malu-malu dari balik pintu.

Gaara menoleh. Ia tahu ada seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar sembilan tahun di balik pintu, mengintip dengan malu-malu. Anak ini memiliki rambut pendek seperti Hinata saat masih kecil. Bedanya rambut anak ini berwarna merah dan memiliki mata sehijau _turqoise_. Bisakah Gaara menyebut anak ini punya ciri-ciri fisik sepertinya? Mungkinkah…

"Masuk Haruka," kata Kaito, "Papa ada di sini."

Astaga! Kejutan apa lagi ini? Gadis kecil ini… putrinya?

Haruka mendekati Gaara. Pipinya bersemu merah, persis dengan kebiasaan Hinata. Mata_ turqoise_-nya beradu pandang dengan mata _turqoise_ Gaara.

"Papa…" desis Haruka perlahan, "Hiks… Papa jahat. Papa menyakiti Mama. Hiks… bahkan Papa tidak pernah tahu kalau aku ada. Hiks… saat Mama mau bilang kalau Mama sedang mengandung aku, Papa malah meninggalkan Mama dan Kak Kaito. Hiks… Papa benar-benar jahat!"

Gaara mendekapnya. Ia tak peduli gadis kecil itu meronta-ronta dengan kuat. Tak bertahan lama, karena gadis itu akhirnya pasrah juga dan membasahi perut Gaara dengan air matanya sambil terus menggumam 'Papa jahat… hiks…'

"Maafkan Papa," ucap Gaara lirih. Ia memandang Kaito yang tengah menatap Gaara dan Haruka yang berpelukan. "Kemarilah. Papa juga ingin memelukmu, Kaito."

Kaito tak bergerak satu inchi pun. Tapi saat ia membalas tatapan Gaara, ia ikut mendekat dan memeluk Gaara.

"Papa…" ucapnya lirih, "Papa bodoh."

Gaara memejamkan matanya sesaat. Biar saja anak-anaknya menyebutnya bodoh dan jahat. Toh, itu tak sepenuhnya salah. Yang jelas, Gaara ingin menikmati momen ini yang mungkin tak akan terulang kembali.

Ah, seandainya Hinata juga disini.

Kaito melepas pelukannya, "Papa, kembalikan jam kami," ia menunjuk jam di pergelangan tangan gaara.

Gaara mengangguk. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Haruka lalu melepas jam tangannya. Mungkin anak-anaknya menginginkan sebuah cendera mata dari perjalanan waktu yang mereka lakukan.

Namun sekali lagi, ia mendapat sebuah kejutan.

Di balik jam tangan itu, terukir deret huruf dan angka yang membuatnya tercengang.

Swiss. 2020.

"Kami pergi," kata Kaito setelah menerima jam itu dari tangan Gaara. Ia menggandenga tangan Haruka.

Dan semuanya terlihat samar-samar. Gaara merasa sesak, kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing. Dan saat semuanya mulai terlihat jelas, ia tak lagi berada di rumahnya. Kini ia berada di depan sebuah gedung.

Markas besar FSB. Ya! Ini jelas di Moskow.

"Cepatlah, Gaara. Kita tidak boleh terlambat," kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Itu Naruto, rekannya sesama intel.

"Ya," sahut Gaara cepat .

Gaara paham. Ini dimensi yang tepat yang memang seharusnya ia datangi. Ia menoleh pada Naruto, "Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"Tanggal 27 Juli. Ada apa?"

Tanggal 27 Juli. Hari ini dia akan mati, seperti yang diberitakan di koran. Tak apa, jika takdir menginginkannya demikian. Gaara mengambil secarik kertas di sakunya. Tangannya bergerak menulis sebaris kalimat.

**_Hinata, Kaito, Haruka, maafkan Papa_**

.

.

**Omake**

"Kak, Papa itu seperti apa?" tanya haruka pada kaito.

Remaja berambut indigo yang baru mendapat gelar doktor di usianya yang masih sangat muda ini menatap adiknya, "Haruka ingin bertemu Papa?"

Haruka mengangguk. Ia hanya ingin tahu, seperti apa Papanya. Kalau melihat Mamanya yang kadang menangis jika disinggung masalah Papa, sepertinya Papa orang yang jahat. Tapi kalau mendengar cerita teman-teman Papanya, sepertinya Papa sangat hebat.

"Bilang dulu sama Mama," kata Kaito.

Haruka mengangguk . Ia menemui Hinata yang sedang membuat draf untuk novel misteri terbarunya.

"Mama," panggil Haruka.

Janda Sabaku no Gaara itu menoleh, " Ya, sayang?"

"Bo-boleh Ha-Haruka ketemu Papa?" tanya Haruka.

Hinata terkejut. Ia merasa miris mendengar pertanyaan putri bungsunya. Anak ini memang tak pernah mengenal sosok Papanya secara langsung. Bahkan Papanya tak pernah tahu kalau anak ini ada. Tidak. Mungkin saja Gaara punya firasat. Terbukti dari secarik kertas yang ditemukan di saku jaket suaminya saat jasad Gaara dipulangkan sepuluh tahun lalu.

Hinata menyeka air matanya yang nyaris menetes, "Ya. Haruka boleh menemui Papa. Tapi tidak boleh lama-lama. Haruka mengerti?"

"Me-mengerti, Mama."

Kaito menyusul di belakang Haruka. Ia membawa sebuah jam tangan yang sama persis dengan milik papanya. Hinata tahu putranya merencanakan sesuatu. Ia menatap mata _lavender_ milik Kaito.

"Katakan pada Papa, Mama membencinya."

Kaito mengangguk. Ia tahu, Hinata bukan membenci Gaara dalam arti sebenarnya. Hinata membenci Gaara yang meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Membenci eksistensinya di pikiran mereka, sekalipun ia telah tiada.

"Ya, Mama. Aku juga membencinya."

.

.

Owari

.

.

Fic ini mungkin masih membingungkan, terutama untuk yang jarang baca fic bergenre misteri. Mungkin saya beri sedikit penjelasan di sini. Sesuai basis fic, di sini ada past, present dan future. Anggap saja Kaito lah yang dengan sengaja menyeret Gaara untuk tersesat dalam dunia paralel. Dia hanya ingin Gaara tahu apa yang selama ini mereka rasakan. Kalo keterangan ini tidak cukup jelas, silakan bertanya lewat review atau PM. Akan saya jawab bagi yang login, buat anonymous, saya jawab lewat update-an Beautiful Thief #promosi ^^V

Untuk YamanakaemO, sementara ini, saya hanya mampu bikin segini. Soal horror/mystery terus terang sulit bagi saya untuk lepas dari gore rate M kalau bicara soal horror. Saya bilang gore lho, ya bukan lemon. Saya juga kurang suka lemon, tapi cinta banget sama gore a.k.a bloody scene

Aih, sepertinya saya kebanyakan curcol. Daripada makin panjang, saya minta sumbangan review dan concritnya saja.

Molto Grazie.


End file.
